xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Bailey
Clay Bailey is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth. He fights evil to collect the magical Shen Gong Wu with the other Xiaolin warriors. His Wudai Weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang and his Wudai power is Wudai Crater. He can use his elemental powers with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. History Background Clay is originally from Texas, as a cowboy and farm hand, being raised by his father along side his sister, Jesse. He later visits back for the Orb of Tornami, and them not knowing at first the Star Hanabi, being his father's lone star.Big as Texas His younger sister is Jesse Bailey, who is the leader of the Black Vipers, an all-girl biker gang, and considers Clay to be the favorite of the family.The Black Vipers Personality Clay is very mellow and patient, and does not get ruffled easily. There are a few things that will make Clay angry, such as taking or messing with his hat.The ChameleonBig as Texas Clay is very honorable, trustworthy and chivalrous, and is somewhat old-fashioned in this way. Clay uses what Raimundo considers "Old Man Kung Fu,"Like a Rock! because Clay is slow in his martial arts and takes his time. However, Clay is the strongest of the Dragons in Training. Although he might not seem like it, Clay can often think of creative solutions to problems, and his patience is valuable to the other monks.Night of the Sapphire Dragon Physical appearance Clay is the tallest and the biggest of the monks. He has a stocky build, blonde hair, blue eyes, a round nose, a few light freckles under his eyes, big hands and huge arms. He is almost never seen without his cowboy hat, even when wearing his Xiaolin robes.The Journey of a Thousand Miles Dragon Powers and Weaknesses As the Dragon of the Earth, Clay's attacks are Seismic KickIn the Flesh and Wudai Crater EarthTreasure of the Blind Swordsman. Being the biggest, Clay is easily distinguished as the physically strongest monk in the group and is shown to defeat his opponents with just his chest, lasso, and arms. Clay is very skilled with a lasso which he consistently uses for snagging items, saving allies and capturing opponents.Treasure of the Blind Swordsman He uses what Raimundo refers to as "old man" kung fu, as Clay prefers to take things slowly and accomplish tasks simply.Like a Rock! His signature Shen Gong Wu are the Fist of Tebigong, the Lasso Boa Boa, and the Third Arm SashIn the Flesh combining with his element, his Wudai Weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang which is a metal boomerang that when thrown can multiply into about eight powerful, rock shattering boomerangs.Treasure of the Blind Swordsman His Elemental Shen Gong Wu is the Longhorn Taurus.Wu Got the Power Clay is considered to be the slowest of the Dragons, but does things he considers quick and simple.Like a Rock! Because of his chivalrous ways, Clay would never fight or hit a girl and therefore would not battle any female even if they are evil.Katnappe! Relationships Family Clay is known to have a younger sisterThe Black Vipers and a fatherBig as Texas (and his mother was shown in a flashback when the other monks first met Jesse). He also has various relatives: * Buford, who is apparently bigger in size compared to Clay * Lily, his grandmother, who he used to be scared of (or more specifically, her pinching his cheek and kissing him, mostly the latter).Dreamscape * Otis, his uncle. Friends Omi - Clay looks after Omi, and is very nice to him. The two have saved each others lives on several occasions. However, Omi does not have the same level of respect towards Clay, often whining towards or about him. Because of this, Clay sees Omi as a little brother-type figure. Kimiko - Raimundo - Raimundo and Clay are good friends. However, the two often taunt each other or makes jokes about the situation the other is in (Raimundo doing the former while Clay does the latter). Major Battles In the episode "Like a Rock!", Clay won his first Xiaolin Showdown against Jack Spicer, and ultimately won the Fist of Tebigong. However, the others did not think Clay would win, since he was so slow and steady, while Jack Spicer was fast and rushed to get the Shen Gong Wu from the bird. However, Clay outwitted him by harvesting flower seeds to attract the bird, ultimately winning him the showdown.Like a Rock! Episode Appearances Season Two Season Three |Chronicles= :To be announced }} References }} Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Xiaolin Side